


For Whom the Bells Toll

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: After Ernesto de la Cruz and Héctor Rivera had found the right partner in each other to finally achieve their musical dreams, the older of the two young men started developing a deep longing for the man who wrote the music he would perform every night.





	For Whom the Bells Toll

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172669417452/.
> 
> Writing based on my own idea.

The two young men had just finished their last performance for the day and were back in their shared room.

The older of the two took a bottle of Tequila and poured some both for himself and his partner.

He offered it to Héctor, who took it with a word of thanks.

‘To an ever more brilliant career,’ said Ernesto raising his glass.

Héctor simply smiled and raised his glass as well.

They drank in silence, standing opposite each other, leaning against the room’s wall that was closest to them.

Héctor hadn’t noticed the insistency with which his partner had been looking at him.

Ernesto chugged the rest of his drink in one and laid down the glass, he approached Héctor who looked at him then looked away and back to him again quickly, he was rather confused as to why Ernesto had come to a halt barely a step from him.

‘What’s wrong?’ said Ernesto, quietly.

‘Nothing,’ said Héctor.

‘Nothing?’ smiled Ernesto.

Héctor gulped despite himself, ‘Well, maybe, you’re a little too close.’

‘I wish I could come closer,’ said Ernesto in barely a whisper.

Héctor didn’t reply, just kept his eyes fixed on his.

‘Can I,’ said Ernesto slowly, ‘come closer?’

‘You’re asking permission?’ said Héctor, and he couldn’t help a small smile.

‘I have the utmost respect for you, Héctor,’ Ernesto said seriously, ‘I thought you would know by now.’

Héctor looked moved and surprised, ‘Sure,’ he said almost without thinking about it nor knowing if it was an answer to his previous question or a confirmation to his latter statement.

Ernesto took one step foward and their faces were millimeters away.

Héctor didn’t even notice that his own chest was heaving rapidly, ‘And what now?’

Ernesto looked down, getting even closer and pressed his lips against Héctor’s, he stood stock still.

They were both perfectly immobile until Héctor, head swimming completely in confusion, leaned in the slightest bit, pressing back on Ernesto’s lips with his own.

Ernesto felt his heart jolt in his chest and in the rush of heath he felt he took hold of Héctor’s arm and pulled him closer, their noses were brushing when he pressed his lips to Héctor’s once more.

Héctor’s response was quicker this time, more confident and Ernesto tried to push him a little further.

It was a matter of seconds before they were positively kissing each other.

The first time Ernesto had pressed his lips to his, Héctor had felt paralyzed, now it all felt just about right.

The sensation was pleasant and where a minute before there had been doubt in Héctor’s head, now there was a strange sensation he couldn’t quite place, he just felt this wasn’t wrong, why would it be?

Soon, Ernesto had wrapped his arms around Héctor and he awkwardly placed his lanky arms around Ernesto’s back in return.

They could feel each other’s chest heaving against their own as they had deepened their kiss and parted only for air.

They were both panting when they looked in each other’s eyes again and then Héctor felt a cool chill shoot down his spine the moment Ernesto kissed his chin, then went down to his neck.

He started kissing, licking and scraping his teeth lightly on Héctor’s skin and he found himself with eyes closed and leaning back, allowing him all the space he might need.

He didn’t even know what he was doing when he put his hands to Ernesto’s neck and cheek, making him look up at him and just kissed him again.

Only this time it was faster, rougher, needier.

Ernesto was feeling only too well the temptation of pushing Héctor in the bed that was barely centimeters from their legs as Héctor felt only too aware of what Ernesto was thinking and that he was literally one step from doing it himself.

And in fact Héctor grabbed the front of Ernesto’s jacket and pushed _him_ into the bed, climbing with his long legs on top of him, leaning down immediately to kiss him again.

Ernesto pushed himself in a sitting position beneath Héctor and gently grabbed a fistful of his hair to make him look up so he could resume giving all of his attention to his neck.

Héctor let him do that for a little before he moved to kiss Ernesto again, only to have him almost pick him up from the bed and lay him down on it.

Héctor found himself feeling extremely surprised, he knew Ernesto wasn’t frail but he had never imagined that kind of strenght, he had moved him with such ease…

Now Ernesto was looking down at Héctor, who was keeping himself propped up on his elbows, ‘What are you doing?’ he asked when Ernesto took off his jacket.

‘I believe the question should be… what are _we_ doing?’ Ernesto said back and his tone was calm but intense.

‘I have no idea,’ said Héctor as Ernesto leaned back in, ‘and I honestly don’t care to know,’ he concluded, feeling a rush of heat overwhelm him and they were kissing again, hands raking on each other’s chests, undoing their shirts’ buttons.

When they found each other sitting close and bare chest on the bed, Héctor couldn’t help but compare the two of them, feeling rather embarassed to be so thin while Ernesto’s body looked so strong.

Ernesto noticed him looking away and simply got closer, holding his hands to Héctor’s neck and starting to massage circles into it with his thumbs as he kissed him again, slowly and gently.

When they pulled back, Héctor actually grinned, ‘Quite the charmer, aren’t you?’ to which Ernesto couldn’t help but give a slight smirk with a raised brow that made Héctor laugh.

He let Ernesto push him back laying on the bed and welcomed his kisses only too enthousiastically.

Even though they did so rather awkwardly they kept undressing each other until all their clothes lay discarded on the bed or floor.

The town’s church bells tolled midnight as they got completely lost in each other.

Héctor had spent countless sleepless nights in favour of his music but this, this was completely new and, to both of the young men, it felt like the longest night of their whole lives.

When they finally collapsed next to one another on the small bed, they were still pressed against each other and holding each other, kissing possibly even more hungrily than before.

When they pulled back, Ernesto placed a final quick kiss on Héctor’s lips and at last they adjusted themselves close to one another on the bed and roughly pulled some covers over themselves.

Ernesto had nuzzled his face in the crook of Héctor’s neck and kissed him there, Héctor was running his fingers through Ernesto’s short hair and after a while they peacefully fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Héctor was awoken by a ray of morning light hitting him right over the eyes, and he was almost surprised when he saw in what kind of situation he had just woken up to.

He was laying with his limbs completely tangled with Ernesto’s under some even more tangled bed-sheets.

He looked down at Ernesto, whose chest was still heaving gently in his sleep and he bit on his lip.

If anyone would have had ever told him that he would one day make love with his best friend, well, right then in hindsight he didn’t know but he was pretty sure he would have had laughed it off and yet there they were.

He didn’t regret one bit what they had done at that moment, even though he was feeling rather embarassed to admit to himself just how much he had enjoyed the night.

He closed his eyes and started inhaling sharply at times as he recalled how Ernesto had touched him and kissed him and how, anytime he could, had looked him in the eye with the most intense gaze he had yet seen.

He blushed a deep red when he had to admit to himself that he had just loved being possessed so gently yet so passionately by Ernesto but then he gave a startle.

‘Hey, easy there,’ said Ernesto, who had just wished him good morning quietly in case he was still sleeping.

‘Ernesto,’ said Héctor, quite out of breath and red in the face, ‘I thought you were asleep.’

‘I was until about two seconds ago,’ said Ernesto and then he smirked, ‘thinking of something nice?’

Héctor looked away, ‘Oh shut up.’

Ernesto chuckled, ‘If you wish me to, Héctor, I have plenty of nice things to savour in my mind actually.’

Héctor swallowed hard and Ernesto noticed, he put a hand to Héctor’s cheek and pulled him close, giving him a quick kiss, ‘You’re getting embarassed _now_?’

‘No,’ said Héctor quickly.

But Ernesto’s gaze had turned serious, ‘Do you… regret it?’

‘No!’ said Héctor even more quickly, ‘No, no, no, I really don’t.’

Ernesto smiled and adjusted himself so that he could wrap his arms around Héctor.

Right then, the distant bells tolled dawn.

‘For whom the bells toll,’ said Ernesto quietly.

‘What?’ said Héctor, thinking he must have heard wrong because what he had heard made no sense.

‘I gave you a title,’ said Ernesto, looking with a half-lidded gaze at Héctor, ‘you give me a song.’

Héctor had to smile as he rolled his eyes, ‘What – you want me to sing?’

‘Actually I do, or hum if you can’t make words up on the go,’ said Ernesto in a teasing tone.

‘I can make up anything anytime and you know it,’ said Héctor.

But then he closed his eyes and he could hear the bells again, he could hear Ernesto saying those words again, that title.

He started humming an entirely new melody, not realizing that he was biting on his lip in his deep concentration.

Ernesto looked at him with longing eyes, if there was anything more entracing to him than watching Héctor come up with new music, he didn’t know what it was.

He was brought back from his reverie because Héctor had started singing:

‘Hear the bells, hear them sing,

hear the player, unsung, unseen,

hear the bells, hear them toll,

at each hour, from dusk ‘till dawn,

but I wonder now, you see,

for whom do the bells toll…

Is it the people? Is it God?

Is it the town, is it or not?

But I wonder now, you see,

will they ever toll for me?’

Héctor finished singing on a low note and only then opened his eyes.

Ernesto was smiling, ‘Well, bravo, maestro, trying to set a record?’

Héctor chuckled, ‘If it’s going to be an actual song, it needs much more work than this.’

‘It is a song,’ Ernesto said, ‘and you just sang it to me.’

Héctor blushed slightly, that was true.

He looked back to Ernesto, who put his hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, and Héctor kissed him back.

He couldn’t have known what would have happened in their future, but right then and there, everything was fine.


End file.
